supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
5 More Minutes
5 More Minutes is a fanfiction one shot by Japanlover86. Chapter 1 A Taiwanese woman was seen on the couch in a lame apartment in Taipei, Taiwan, snoozing off, dressed in a top and panties, until a Taiwanese man came behind the couch, he was dressed a his IJA uniform and was rubbing his stomach. " (Hey, it's already 7 am, You know what you gotta do? You gotta drive your twin brother to the bagel shop, Because I need a bagel, and you know I need a bagel, a bagel with creamy cheese, yeah, everyone likes the cream and the cheese and the cheesy cream, and I need a cup of coffee)" The man, Huizong Zhungxi " (5 more minutes, Huizong)" the female twin, Meimei said, " (5 minutes, are you nuts?, If you were in the military, they wouldn't let you sleep for five minutes! I shall return!)" the male twin, Huizong said, a low rumbling sound reached his ears and his eyes widen 5 minutes later Huizong then entered the room, his sister sat on the chair groggily. " (Now it is time for you to rise and shine and take your twin brother, to the bagel shop, because I'm hungry and I need a bagel, the one with the cream cheese, yeah the cream and the cheese, the cheesy cheesy cheesy cream cheese)" Huizong said. " (5 more minutes, Huizong)" Meimei said to her twin " (Y'know, if your husband let me drive the car, I could go there myself, but he banned me after I crashed it! I come back here and you're not up, I will blow up a building!) he said 5 Minutes later Huizong came in, his sister was lying on her abdomen on the chair, holding onto the top. " (Okay, It has been five minutes and I'm more hungrier than ever, seriously, my stomach is going to eat my insides, c'mon, don't be so lazy sis, I'm hungry and the growling keeps me up! all I want is a f***ing cream cheese bagel-----) " (10 more minutes)" Meimei said to her twin brother. Huizong lost all faith as this point, he felt his stomach growl once he left the room, there was not that much food in the cabinets, except hotdog meat, and he refused to eat something he so dearly hated, 10 minutes later He went back into the living room, his sister was awake already, and he sat down next to her. Then both of them heard a loud growling noise, Huizong put a hand around his middle and grimaced " (Hungry, Xiaodì?)" Meimei asked her starving twin brother. He nodded, it did kinda hurt, because they had to be in a cheap apartment, he and his family hated the s***ty apartment, elderly women attempted to overfeed him, causing him to vomit. His sister got up qnd got dressed, her brother changed out of his military attire, they got into the car and went to the bagel shop, Meimei didn't want anything while her brother just got one cream cheese bagel, she stared at her brother, she was quite confused on how her brother was hungry, he ate it slowly, her annoying twin had the wonderful foresight to skip supper last night, her younger twin brother...... (What I'm I going to do with you?) Meimei thought. THE END Category:Fanfics Category:One-Shot Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86